All's Fair In Love and War
by Shalfanonzo
Summary: After Sakura beat Eriol, everything was normal.  She and her friends are all juniors in high school and are taking life as it comes.  But what happens when an exchange student and starts competing for Syaoran's attention?


Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, as much as I'd like too...

xxxXXXxxx

"Sakura...hey, Sakura!" Kero was tapping Sakura's face, desperately trying to get her attention. Sakura groaned and rolled over onto her side, knocking Kero backwards.

"It's Sunday, let me sleep..."

Kero stood up and grabbed her alarm clock. "But you're meeting Tomoyo in 2 hours, you have to get ready."

Sakura's emerald eyes fluttered and she sat up and grabbed the clock, Kero still hanging on, "hey!" He yelled, struggling to climb up.

"Hm? Oh sorry!" Sakura smiled and held out her hand, Kero dropping into it. "Hoeeee! I guess you're right." She sighed and set the clock back onto her side table. She stood up and walked into her adjoining bathroom.

xxxXXXxxx

Downstairs, Touya was sitting at the table, "Tch, monster." He said into his coffee mug and took a drink.

xxxXXXxxx

About 15 minutes later, Sakura came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her head, and her green robe tied around her wast, fitting perfectly to her curvey body. She walked over to her huge armoir and flung open the doors. Inside, shirts, dresses, and skirts lined the walls while all kinds of shoes sat on the bottom. Reaching in, she grabbed a deep purple corset top and a matching purple and white skirt. She bent over and picked up a matching pair of stilleto heels. She threw the doors back shut and walked back over to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

When Sakura came out of the bathroom, she was a sight to see. Her hair had been blown dry and the ends flipped up. Her eyelids were shadowed with several shades, and eyeliner circled her eyes. Mascara volumized hey lashes to the max. The corset top fit her body perfectly, accentuating her double Ds. The mini skirt showed off her tan legs, and the stilletos brought the outfit together.

Sakura picked up her purse and dropped her cell phone in.

"You leaving?" Kero asked her, now sitting in front of the T.V.

"Yeah, call if ya need me." Sakura checked to make sure she had everything and walked out into the hall and down the stairs.

Touya was still sitting at the table, his coffee freshly topped off, "still a little monster I see." He was about to take a sip of his coffee when sakura walked over, grabbed the cup, and took a drink of it. She set it down next to Touya, who was still staring at his hand.

"I am not a monster!" She giggled and walked towards the door.

"You got your key?"

Sakura grinned and pulled a chain up from around her neck. A small pink winged key hung from the end of it, "Of course!" She dropped the key and turned back towards the door, "See ya!" She gave a quick wave and walked out the door.

When she got outside, she looked around to make sure no one was watching her, and grabbed the key again. She reached into her purse and pulled out a card with a large bird on it. "RELEASE!" The small pink key was enveloped in an orb of light, then grew into a staff. Sakura threw the card in the air, and when it fluttered back down, she smacked it with the staff, "FLY!" The card emitted light for several seconds and disappeared, only leaving a pair of beautiful white wings on Sakura's shoulder blades. She held out the staff and it shrunk back into it's original key form. She dropped the key back into her cleavage and kicked off the ground, a small click echoing near the ground from her stilleto coming in contact with the ground.

A short five minutes found her at Tomoyo's house. Sakura landed gracefully on her feet, and the wings disappeared in streams of the white light back into a card. She dropped it into her purse and walked over to the wrought iron gate. A small moniter turned on and a woman could be seen on it.

"Hello Miss Kinomoto, you may come in." The woman pressed a button and the gate swung open. Sakura walked in, the gate slowly creaking shut again.

When Sakura reached the large front door, she didn't even get a chance to knock when Tomoyo opened the door.

"Sakura!" She pulled her best friend into a hug and then pushed her back, "I am loving your outfit!" Sakura stepped back and did a little spin, Tomoyo giggling happily.

"Shall we go in then?" Tomoyo asked when Sakura had finished. She gestured with her pale hand towards the huge house.

"Alright." Sakura and Tomoyo linked arms and walked through the oak wooden doors into the house.


End file.
